<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don Juan by AnaVakarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055514">Don Juan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaVakarian/pseuds/AnaVakarian'>AnaVakarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond reason [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evfra is hurt, Evfra is in denial, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Headcanon, Jaal and Sara's friendship, Jealousy, Kadara, No Means No, Omnitools, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Shyness, Texting, post smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaVakarian/pseuds/AnaVakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resistance and the Initiative won Meridian's battle and defeated the Kett. But there's no rest for the wicked and the Pathfinder and her companions have to go to Kadara to help Reyes Vidal with a routinary merc issue. Evfra is a bit unsettled about the outcome of the mission and texts Jaal, requesting information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evfra de Tershaav &amp; Female Ryder | Sara, Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara, Evfra de Tershaav/Ryder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond reason [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don Juan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by and dedicated to PK_chu and her fanfic 'In sickness &amp; in Health' Because who doesn't like a jealous and territorial Evfra? hahahaha.<br/>You can read her last chapter <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271755/chapters/54981760">here</a><br/>***<br/>13.3.20: I realized I made like a ton of grammar and spelling mistakes on this chapter and I'm trying to correct them all. No plot affected -.-'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>    Ping</em>!</p><p> </p><p>Jaal startled at the sound and looked down at his omnitool, opening the tagged-as-urgent email he had just received.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>     Jaal, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I have just read your last report. Call me. Now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Evfra. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The purple Angara emitted a soft hum, knitting his brow. That man didn’t get the concept of ‘taking a break’ at all. He typed on his omnitool, one vigilant eye still scanning the club. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Dear Evfra,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I hope you are alright and having a great week off, as we agreed you would after Meridian.                            </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    It might not be the best moment to call you back, as I'm deployed on a mission.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I’ll call you as soon as we are back in the Tempest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Jaal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaal sighed, watchful in that disgusting den that the Tartarus bar was. With a clear grimace, he had another sip of his drink: it was the worst and probably the cheapest <em>tavuum </em> anyone could buy in Andromeda for sure. Everything was as quiet as it could be, considering that it was just past 1100 am and the place was already full of different species dancing, drinking and being generally rowdy. </p><p>The gogo dancers swang their nimble bodies in the cages adhered to the walls, keeping themselves away from unwanted fondling. Turian, Angara, Human, Asari… even Salarian and Krogan males and females, wearing close-to-nothing clothes, danced following the beat of electronic music. </p><p> </p><p><em>    Ping</em>!</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Skutt</em>’ Jaal mumbled, catching a glimpse of the massive shape of Drack leaning onto the bar: he looked quite busy following the movements of the krogan dancer while still keeping an eye on the main entrance: an impeccable vigilance. After a brief consideration, the Angara opened again the interface of his omnitool. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    What mission? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evfra, although he didn’t bother himself on specifying that. Jaal snorted, shaking his head. It was crystal clear to him that his friend and officer was a workaholic, but he was hoping that he would relax slightly after their victory on Meridian. </p><p>Obviously, it didn't happen at all.</p><p>Everything looked calm enough around him and Sara was still reunited with Reyes Vidal in the private area, away from his sight. His fingers tapped on the table on a rhythmic pattern, not wanting to fully divert his attention from his surroundings. But for sure he could spare a minute of his time replying to Evfra's message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Dearest Evfra,  </em>
</p><p><em>    Still without a clue about your well-being, the Moshae decided not to get you involved in any official issue during your week off. You haven’t been informed of this mission because </em> <em>you are meant to be off</em> <em>.  </em></p><p>
  <em>    However, and FYI, I can tell you that Ryder is meeting with Reyes Vidal regarding the mercs ‘cleaning operation’ in the Draullirs I related on the report.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Stay strong and clear, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Jaal. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His blue starry angaran eyes raised from the omnitool to follow the movements of a group of Turians that had just entered the bar. Fully armoured and ordering lots of drinks, Jaal couldn’t tell if he had seen them before in Kadara Port or not and that meant danger... Drack glanced at him, tilting his head towards the same group, backing up his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p><em>    Ping</em>!</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh! For <em> thuck’s </em> sake! What now?’ the Angara complained in fumbled English, exasperated, giving good use but misspelling the sentence Liam had taught him that same morning. He tinkered again with his omnitool while keeping an eye on the Turians, who were making their way towards the Asari cages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Dearest Jaal,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    I’m amazingly well, rested and recovered after the wounds suffered during the battle of Meridian. I am doing the most of my holidays here in Aya, relaxing, chilling out and catching up with some pendant readings…  but I do want to know where the skutt you are, how Ryder is and why the skutt I haven’t been informed about her meeting with Shena!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Stay strong and... answer me right now, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    With love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Evfra. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaal snorted at his sardonic message, amused by his irony. Deep down, he had to admit that Evfra had some sort of twisted sense of humour. He could almost feel the angaran Resistance leader field peaking with his impatience… And with jealousy, perhaps? Definitely, the fact that the Pathfinder was meeting with Reyes Vidal might have hit bull’s eye on Evfra’s feelings. </p><p>It was true that Reyes had made a full display of mannerliness in order to courtship Sara since she first appeared in Kadara. And the Resistance leader, having eyes and ears everywhere, was for sure aware of it. It was also true that Sara had never said explicitly ‘no’ to such attentions, but dodged them with expertise. Their casual human flirting was a real thing, but Jaal doubted that she was so reckless of taking it beyond a professional relationship, especially considering how untrustworthy the Charlatan seemed to be.</p><p>Even after his support during the battle of Meridian, Sara was not that stupid.</p><p>Right then, the door to the private area opened and the Pathfinder strode out with a weariness face, followed closely by what it seemed to be an imploring Reyes Vidal. At some point, she stopped on her tracks, turned around and confronted the handsome human, pointing at him with her index finger on a clear threatening gesture. A single word came out from her mouth, that clear that Jaal was able to read it on her lips: <em>No</em>.</p><p>After that happened, she resumed her secure steps towards the bar and Reyes retreated back to his domains bearing a defeated expression. While passing next to him, she rolled her eyes on a very comical way, and the Angara chuckled at the motion, understanding the whole situation. Then, Jaal ducked his head towards the exit, asking for permission to go outside and have a little break of that terrible asari electronic music. With the mission done, Sara nodded her consent.</p><p>Drack and she would be more than enough to put up a fight without him if anything happened, anyway.</p><p>While making his way out, he typed and sent another email.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Haha, very funny, picking on a friend that is just worried about you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    You can call me now, impatient! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Jaal  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In less than two seconds, his omnitool shone intermittently in yellow, warning the incoming call, and Jaal pressed the answering button.   </p><p>A frowning Evfra was shown on the virtual screen.</p><p>“Evfra! What a surprise!” Jaal’s booming voice echoed, full of irony, in the massive cavern where the Slums were nestled.</p><p>The Resistance leader emitted a grunt in response, his face a real-life mask of irritation. “How are you… <em>all</em>?” His voice was as gruff as always, and Jaal snickered with the subtility of the question. </p><p>“We are <em> all </em>fine. Enjoying a drink and a more than deserved break. As you should be doing...”</p><p>Whilst Jaal had kept an easy and cheerful tone, Evfra seemed to be struggling to pick the correct words in their interaction, as he didn't want to give away that his interest resided in Sara's wellbeing rather than in any of the others. “You mentioned on your report that the Pathfinder was hurt while in combat in the Draullirs…” he managed to mention after a little while. </p><p>Jaal was also perfectly aware of his friend's built-up walls to keep anyone at distance and the fact that the red-headed human had been able to partially crack them was a surprise, and definitely praiseworthy. Even so, Jaal knew that Evfra would need some time, and no peer-pressure at all, to recognize that he was growing feelings for Sara, too. “The Pathfinder is fine now. We had an… interesting encounter with an Eiroch, I'd say… She ended with a broken arm that Lexi fixed that same evening. She’s fully recovered, so nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Good…” Evfra sighed on the other side of the comm. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Tartarus…”</p><p>His expression shifted and, even if the Angara tried to hide it, that scrunch of his nose gave away his evident distaste. “Is she with you?”</p><p>“Reyes Vidal and she were together in his <em>private office</em> for a while…” The angaran leader glared at him and was barely able to contain his disappointment. “However, their meeting didn't last more than three minutes. She’s now at the bar with Drack and I can tell you that she looked quite fed up with the Charlatan’s persistence...”</p><p>Evfra grunted once more. “I should have cut off his tongue when I had the chance…” he mumbled to himself on an unexpected display of territoriality, making Jaal chuckle.</p><p>Jaal felt he should say something. To give him a little push. “Anyway... Evfra, I don’t think the focus of her interest lays on any human at all, you know?” he said with a meaningful look and a knowing smile.</p><p>Evfra turned his lips into a thin line and the silence grew in awkwardness. </p><p>They were on those terms when the door of the bar slid open and Ryder made her appearance, walking towards the Angara while combing her long orange hair sideways with her fingers. “Bloody hell, Jaal. What a lovestruck! Fucking <em> Don Juan </em>… I don't owe him a shit after Meridian! Why he doesn't understand that...?” After her outburst and the quick long line of swearing and complains, she froze on the spot, noticing that Jaal’s omnitool showed the yellow screen of an ongoing videocall. He beamed at her, pointing at the named screen. </p><p>A screen that showed Evfra’s questioning face. </p><p>“Oh… Ehm… Sorry. I thought you were alone.” Sara relaxed her ways and her tongue, leaning on the handrail next to him and over his omnitool. “Hi, sunshine! Enjoying your break?” she asked Evfra with a wicked smile.</p><p>The named Angara narrowed his eyes and breathed out, flaring his nostrils at the well-known nickname. He had learnt that it was a waste of time to fight it, as stubborn as she was. “Just making sure everything was fine over there. The report was not clear about the outcome of your injuries, Pathfinder.”</p><p>She scoffed at the recovered title. "Why? Were you worried about me?" she teased, flirty.</p><p>Evfra didn't reply to her questioning but she was right.</p><p>They had sex. An extremely satisfying and hot farewell fling. Two weeks ago, before the battle of Meridian, when none of them were sure if they would live to see another dusk on Aya’s sky. He had called her Sara back then, not Pathfinder. And they won. And they both survived, but the <em> incident </em> between them hadn’t been mentioned at all. </p><p>She wanted more. And she was sure he did, too. But Sara didn’t want to push him into it. “As fresh as a daisy,” she said, waving her arm behind Jaal’s broad frame. “Lexi is the best at fixing humans, as you can see. Thanks for your concern, <em> General</em>,” she retorted.</p><p>The scarred corner of his mouth twisted up at her words. “Good… Well, I suppose I'll see you both in Voeld, then.”</p><p>“It’s going to be a long week…” Jaal whispered, making sure Evfra didn’t hear him, gaining a reprobatory nudge from Ryder.</p><p>“We’ll see you there in two days,” she confirmed. “And, Evfra? Do me a favour: unwind!”</p><p>To their surprise, Evfra nodded his head. “Stay strong, Sara…” he said, before hanging up.</p><p><em> Sara </em> … her name just sounded <em> good </em> on his lips and she couldn’t suppress a dreamy grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! A new chapter is out, and there will be more soon, so stay tuned! I self-accepted the Version 2 of Morale as my headcanon (you can read it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899070/chapters/54895750">here</a><br/>I love the idea of Jaal acting as a matchmaker in between the two of them, and how Sara is still trying to keep their interactions teasing and easy, even after their fling and the ton of bottled up stuff that they both have inside. A jealous and caustic funny Evfra! I suppose that now the Kett's are gone, his mood a slightly at ease!<br/>***<br/>Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it. Or if you want more ❤❤❤<br/>***<br/>Follow me on Tumblr<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anavakarian">AnaVakarian</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>